Chapter 1 Out of control
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: The first test for Neo. makoto is under a spell and is determened to destroy the Sailor Senshi


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 1**

**ΕΚΤΟΣ ΕΛΕΓΧΟΥ**

Επιτέλους, ο Neo και η Mako ήταν και επίσημα μαζί, τίποτα όμως δεν προμήνυε αυτό που θα ζούσαν και οι δύο.

Βρισκόμαστε στο ναό της Reye όταν ο Neo πραγματοποιούσε την εξάσκησή του στις πολεμικές τέχνες παρουσία όλων των κοριτσιών.

Εν τω μεταξύ, στο βασίλειο του Σκότους, η κακιά Tara τους παρακολουθούσε μαζί με τον έμπιστο συνεργάτη της.

-Εδώ μου κάθεται αυτός ο τύπος, βρήκα όμως το κατάλληλο σχέδιο για να τον εξοντώσω.

-Τι σκέφτηκες; Τη ρώτησε τότε εκείνος.

-Θα πεθάνει από το χέρι της αγαπημένης του, θα είναι μια τέλεια εκδίκηση.

-Τέλεια! Και οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor θα καταστραφούν από μια δικιά τους!. Ανυπομονώ να το δω αυτό.

Γυρίζοντας πάλι στη Γη, ο ήρωάς μας είχε τελειώσει την προπόνηση.

-Όσο πας βελτιώνεσαι, βλέπω πως γίνεσαι καλός στην πειθαρχεία και την αυτοσυγκέντρωση, του είπε η Amy.

-Ευχαριστώ, της απάντησε εκείνος, τώρα όμως πρέπει να πηγαίνουμε. Τι λέτε;

Τότε χώρισαν και πήγε ο καθένας σπίτι του. Σε κάποια στιγμή ο Neo είπε:

-Ωχ αγάπη μου, ξέχασα τα γάντια μου στο προπονητήριο, πήγαινε εσύ κι έρχομαι.

-ΟΚ, απάντησε εκείνη κι έφυγε μόνη της.

Όμως η Tara είχε άλλα σχέδια:

Τώρα, Sailor Jupiter, θα τεθείς υπό τον έλεγχό μου και θα γίνεις η Dark Jupiter αφού πρώτα αντιμετωπίσεις τους δαίμονές μου σε ένα τεστ.

Το είπε και το έκανε, καθώς η Mako περπατούσε, εμφανίστηκε μια σειρά δαιμόνων για να της επιτεθεί, εκείνη χωρίς να μεταμορφωθεί, τους κανόνισε μια χαρά.

«Γιατί εγώ; Ελπίζω να είναι ένα κακό όνειρο» Είπε κι έκανε να φύγει, δεν πρόλαβε όμως καθώς άρχισε να «φυσά» αέρας.

«Τι συμβαίνει;»

Τότε η Tara εμφανίστηκε και της είπε:

-Makoto Kino!!! Σε έχω επιλέξει!!!

-ΟΧΙΙΙΙΙΙ!!!!!! Φώναξε τότε εκείνη απλώνοντας τα χέρια της, μα δεν μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτε καθώς μια πράσινη ενέργεια την κύκλωσε και την εξαφάνισε.

Καθώς η Jupiter μεταφερόταν, η Σκοτεινή καρφίτσα εμφανίστηκε.

-Πώς σου φαίνεται; Ρώτησε η Tara.

-Είναι τέλεια.

-Τώρα Δία! Θα λάβεις τη δύναμη!

-Πολύ καλά!

-Σήκω τώρα Σκοτεινή Jupiter!

Τότε εκείνη σηκώθηκε, τα μάτια της πρασίνισαν και είπε:

-Πώς μπορώ να υπηρετήσω τη Βασίλισσά μου;

-Θα μπεις στο σπίτι του Neo, θα διαλύσεις τον εξοπλισμό του και μετά θα καταστρέψεις τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor. Τώρα μεταμορφώσου στην Σκοτεινή Jupiter!

Αμέσως λοιπόν άλλαξε μορφή και είπε:

-Στην πτώση του Neo και την καταστροφή των Πολεμιστριών Sailor! Αναφώνησε.

Χωρίς να χάσει καιρό, τηλεμεταφέρθηκε στο σπίτι του Neo και μόλις μπήκε στο γραφείο του, χτύπησε ο συναγερμός, ακούγοντάς τον, τον κατέστρεψε λέγοντας:

-Χαιρετίσματα!!!

Και δεν σταμάτησε εκεί, μετά διέλυσε τον κεντρικό υπολογιστή, όλα τα εργαλεία και γενικά κάθε ηλεκτρονικό βοήθημα που υπήρχε. Κι έπειτα είπε:

-Έγινε Βασίλισσά μου! Ο εξοπλισμός του καταστράφηκε. Και ο Neo θα είναι ο επόμενος! Κι άρχισε να γελά…

Όταν τελείωσε το έργο της, είπε ευχαριστημένη:

-Στο επανειδείν Neo, η δουλειά μου εδώ τελείωσε!!! Κι εξαφανίστηκε.

Βλέποντάς τα όλα αυτά, η Tara έτριβε τα χέρια της:

-Ναι! Και τώρα μια μεγαλύτερη έκπληξη! Kalite, είσαι έτοιμος;

-Βέβαια

-Τώρα ήρθε η ώρα να μεγαλώσεις!

Και λέγοντας αυτά, τον έκανε να γίνει γίγαντας. Όταν αυτός ψήλωσε, κινήθηκε προς την πόλη λέγοντας:

-Τώρα είστε δικές μου Πολεμίστριες Sailor!!!

Την ίδια στιγμή τα κορίτσια και ο Neo έπλεναν το αμάξι του.

-Wow…Τώρα γυαλίζει πιο πολύ από ποτέ, παρατήρησε η Usagi

-Ναι…απάντησε αυτός καθώς το σκούπιζε ενώ την ίδια στιγμή έρχονταν η Minako και η Reye.

-Τι έχουμε εδώ; Είπε η Reye.

-Καλημέρα κυρίες μου, ήρθατε πάνω στην ώρα για μια βολτίτσα…

-Μπα..δεν θέλω…

-Γιατί; Τι συμβαίνει;

-Η Mako δεν είναι μαζί σου; έχει ώρες να εμφανιστεί.

-Όχι, από τότε που χωριστήκαμε, δεν την ξαναείδα και ανησυχώ.

Την κουβέντα τους όμως έκοψε ο ήχος βλάβης που ακούστηκε από το ρολόι του Neo.

-Τι θόρυβος είναι αυτός; Αναρωτήθηκε η Amy.

-Δεν μπορεί, υπάρχει βλάβη στο σύστημά μου, η τηλεμεταφορά δε λειτουργεί, απάντησε τότε ο Neo.

-Και πώς θα πάμε σπίτι σου; Ρώτησε η Usagi.

-Έτσι, απάντησε αυτός και άνοιξε την πόρτα. Έπειτα μπήκαν όλες μέσα και ξεκίνησαν.

-Κάτι περίεργο συμβαίνει, τι βλάβη μπορεί να υπάρχει στο σύστημά σου; Τον ρώτησε η Amy.

-Μακάρι να'ξερα, απάντησε εκείνος.

-Δεν μπορούμε να πάμε πιο γρήγορα; Πρότεινε η Reye.

-ΟΚ, απάντησε αυτός και πάτησε γκάζι. Σε λίγα λεπτά έφτασαν στο σπίτι του, μόλις μπήκαν μέσα και ειδικά στο γραφείο του, αντίκρισαν ένα αποτρόπαιο θέαμα:

-Κοιτάξτε! Είπε έντρομη η Usagi.

-Όλος ο πίνακας ελέγχου είναι κατεστραμμένος, παρατήρησε η Minako.

Τότε ο Neo έτρεξε προς τα εκεί και είδε πως στον δεύτερο υπολογιστή που η Σκοτεινή Jupiter δεν μπόρεσε να τον καταστρέψει, του έβαλε έναν ιό με αποτέλεσμα η οθόνη να γίνει γαλάζια.

-Τι είναι αυτό στην οθόνη; Ρώτησε με περιέργεια η Usagi.

-Κάποιος έβαλε ιό στον υπολογιστή, απάντησε η Amy.

-Δεν μπορούμε να κάνουμε τίποτα; Ρώτησε η Reye.

Τότε ο Neo πάτησε ένα κουμπί κι έβγαλε μια δισκέτα από την κεντρική μονάδα λέγοντας:

-Μπορούμε, αυτή ήταν η αιτία του κακού.

-Μα δεν καταλαβαίνω, ποιος μπορεί να προκάλεσε τέτοια καταστροφή; Μόνο εμείς και ο Yugi έχουμε πρόσβαση εδώ παρατήρησε εύστοχα η Minako.

-Δείτε, τους είπε η Amy δείχνοντας το Σπαθί της Χιλιετίας.

Τότε είδαν όλοι τους τον Kalite να κατευθύνεται προς την πόλη.

-Μα πώς ψήλωσε τόσο; Αναρωτήθηκε η Usagi.

Δεν ξέρω, πρέπει όμως να τον σταματήσουμε, απάντησε ο Neo.

-Σωστά, συμπλήρωσε η Amy.

-Αλλάζουμε μορφή!!!

-Mercury Star Power!!!

-Mars Star Power!!!

-Venus Star Power!!!

-Moon Crystal Power!!!

MAKE UP!!!

Αυτές άλλαξαν μορφή, ο Neo όμως όχι.

-Γιατί δεν αλλάζεις; Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Moon.

-Θα αλλάξω τώρα, απάντησε αυτός παίρνοντας το νόμισμά του, το σήκωσε ψηλά και φώναξε:

-TWIN-HEADED POWER!!!

Όταν άλλαξε κι αυτός, έφυγαν όλοι μαζί για τη μάχη, δεν κάθισαν όμως καθόλου, εστάλησαν οι δαίμονες ια να τους πιάσουν. Άδικος κόπος, όλες οι Sailor και ειδικά ο Neo με τα δύο του ξίφη, ισοπέδωνε κάθε τι που ερχόταν καταπάνω του ενώ η Σκοτεινή Jupiter τους έβλεπε από μια βουνοκορφή κι έλεγε:

«Αυτή είναι η αρχή του τέλους των Πολεμιστριών»

Ενώ η μάχη συνεχιζόταν, κανένας δαίμονας δεν μπορούσε να τους ακουμπήσει, σε κάποια στιγμή η Sailor Mercury είπε:

-Τι θα κάνουμε μ'αυτόν;

-Έχω μια ιδέα, εντόπισε στον υπολογιστή σου η συχνότητα 1509 και ενημέρωσέ με, της πρότεινε ο Neo.

Εκείνη τον άκουσε και στρώθηκε στη δουλειά, όταν τη βρήκε του είπε:

-Εντάξει τη βρήκα! Κάνε τη δουλειά σου.

-Power Rangers, με ακούτε; Εδώ Πορτοκαλί Ranger, έχω μια κατάσταση έκτακτης ανάγκης. Ευτυχώς γι αυτόν πήρε απάντηση:

-Εδώ Jason, σε ακούμε, τι συμβαίνει;

-Έχω πρόβλημα Jason. Χρειάζομαι το Megazord σας.

-Μπορείς κι εσύ να το καλέσεις, μην ανησυχείς.

-Εντάξει, ευχαριστώ.

Τότε γύρισε και είπε στις άλλες:

-Εντάξει κορίτσια, έρχονται ενισχύσεις! I NEED DINOZORD POWER!!! NOW!!!

Μόλις το είπε αυτό, το Megazord ήρθε και μπήκαν όλοι μέσα. Ο Neo στη μέση, η Sailor Moon αριστερά του, η Mars ακόμα πιο αριστερά, η Sailor Venus δεξιά του και η Sailor Mercury πιο δεξιά.

-Ενεργειακό Σπαθί! Τώρα! Διέταξε ο Neo και το ξίφος εμφανίστηκε αμέσως, μετά όρμησαν προς τον kalite και άρχισε η μονομαχία.

-Τώρα θα νιώσετε την οργή του Βασιλείου του Σκότους! Τους είπε και όρμησε καταπάνω στο Megazord, ο αγώνας τους όμως δεν κράτησε πολύ καθώς εξαφανίστηκε από μπροστά τους.

-Σειρά μου! Είπε τότε η Σκοτεινή Jupiter και με ένα άλμα έφτασε πίσω από το Megazord.

-Καιρός να συναντήσετε την Σκοτεινή Jupiter, είπε ανοίγοντας την πόρτα, έπειτα ξανάπε:

-Θα σας καταστρέψω Πολεμίστριες Sailor!!! Κι άρχισε να τους σφυροκοπά ανελέητα μέχρι που τους πέταξε έξω από το Megazord, μάλιστα η προσγείωσή τους ήταν ανώμαλη ενώ η Σκοτεινή Jupiter κατέβηκε για να τους αποτελειώσει.

-Ξοφλήσατε!!! Είπε κι άρχισε να επιτίθεται σε όλους χωρίς διάκριση, δεν άφησε ούτε έναν που να μη δεχτεί τα πυρά της. Σε κάποια φάση της επιτέθηκε η Sailor Moon, αλλά εκείνη αφού την απώθησε, τη σήκωσε ψηλά και την πέταξε. Τότε ο Neo και οι Sailor ανασυντάχθηκαν για αντεπίθεση.

-Νομίζεις πως είσαι σκληρή ε;! Βάλ'τα μαζί μου!!! Την προκάλεσε.

-Ευχαρίστως!!! Του απάντησε και όρμησε εναντίον του.

Η πάλη τους όμως δεν κράτησε πολύ. Αρχικά ο Neo δοκίμασε μια γυριστή κλωτσιά, το ίδιο κι εκείνη, αστόχησαν και οι δύο, μετά πιάστηκαν στα χέρια για λίγο, ύστερα η Σκοτεινή Jupiter τον χτύπησε 3 φορές στο στομάχι και μία στο πρόσωπο πετώντας τον πίσω.

-Όχι! Έκανε η Sailor Mars.

Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, μάζεψε πράσινη ενέργεια στα χέρια της και την πέταξε προς το μέρος τους. Όταν τους χτύπησε, άρχισε να γελά.

Ήταν φανερό πως δεν μπορούσαν να την αντιμετωπίσουν κι έτσι υποχώρησαν στο σπίτι του Neo.

-Είναι όλα πολύ περίεργα, είπε η Amy.

-Συμφωνώ. Ποια ήταν αυτή με τα πράσινα που μας πέταξε έξω από το Megazord; Συμπλήρωσε ο Neo.

-Και η Makoto πού είναι; Πρόσθεσε και η Reye.

-Neo κοίτα, ο υπολογιστής σου, του είπε η Usagi.

-Φαίνεται πως δεν έχει ξεπεράσει ακόμη τον ιό, είπε η Amy.

-Όχι, έχει υπερφορτώσει…Τώρα θα κλείσει τελείως, είπε ο Neo μη μπορώντας να κάνει τίποτε.

-Άσχημα νέα, είπε η Minako.

-Τι κάνουμε τώρα; Ρώτησε η Usagi.

-Να προετοιμαστούμε. Κυρίως οι ψυχικές μας αντοχές θα δοκιμαστούν. Και είμαστε μόνο στον πρώτο γύρο, θα είναι μια μεγάλη μάχη μιας και έχουμε δει μόνο ένα δείγμα της δύναμης της. Απάντησε ο Neo.

-Δείτε, είπε τότε η Usagi δείχνοντας το Σπαθί της Χιλιετίας.

Ήταν η Σκοτεινή Jupiter κι έστελνε ένα μήνυμα:

-Στην πτώση των Πολεμιστριών Sailor!!! Θα σας καταστρέψω μια για πάντα!!!!!!! Και άρχισε να γελά όπως ο διάβολος….

11


End file.
